The hedgehog of monsters
by the invader teen14
Summary: The black arms are destroyed and now Shadow is falling to earth but lands in New Salem where he meets the monsters and that's only the beginning of a new adventure for the hedgehog (a one shot but it will lead to a bunch of STH/MH one shots)


Invader Teen14 presents…

The hedgehog of monsters.

(This story takes place during the Archie comics)

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted as the black blur fell to earth after using chaos control to send the black comet from earth and into space and using the space colony ARK to destroy it but Shadow was now falling to earth himself but thousands of people were cheering for the defeat of the black arms.

"My promise to you has been fulfilled Maria" Shadow said as he fell faster and faster…

Meanwhile…

Teenage monsters walked through the halls of Monster High as they continued their daily routine to class and head onto the recess after the news broadcasted a report of an alien race called the black arms attacked a place called Empire City but then all of them was defeated by an unknown group of heroes led by a dark figure.

"So what do you think happened to them all?" a teenage werewolf asked a fire element and a gorgon.

"Maybe those heroes destroyed them all" the gorgon said as he opened the door for his friends.

"Or maybe they all left the planet" the werewolf said as the three walked outside to the casket-ball court were a Franken-Steins monster, another werewolf, a vampire, a mummy, a minotaur, an abominable snow monster and a human waited for them.

"What you guys talking about?" the female werewolf asked them.

"Those aliens that attacked earth" the gorgon said as he grabbed a basketball.

"Pretty scary when they attacked the planet huh?" the Franken Steins monster asked them.

"Eh, I've seen worse" the fire element said and the game began "so Frankie, what did you think of those aliens?"

"I'm just happy that those aliens didn't attack New Salem" Frankie said.

"It would've been a nightmare if they did" Cleo said.

"I bet they wouldn't stand a chance against me though!" Manny said, doing a pose and everyone rolled their eyes. Now, these teenage monsters usually wouldn't call an alien invasion a big thing if they didn't attack New Salem but if they did then everyone they knew and themselves would band together and defend their town from the invasion and could do everything they could to save their town.

"Pass it over here Clawdeen!" Jackson said as he held out his arms for Clawdeen to pass the ball to him but when he caught it, he instantly fell on his back and coughed loudly.

"Oops, sorry Jackson" Clawdeen said.

"It's okay" Jackson said as he got up and looked up to prevent nose bleed and grabbed a tissue from his pocket and suddenly saw a bright light with a strange large creature coming down from the sky and calculated where it would hit and found out it would hit…

"Look out!" Clawd said as he pushed Abbey out of the way before the light hit the ground and created a loud crack and a crater "you okay?" he asked Abbey as she sat on the ground.

"Abbey is fine" she replied as she got up "What was falling?"

"I think it was just a falling dog" Jackson said "it probably fell from a plane if it escaped from it's cage and jumped out a window someone opened by accident".

"I don't think it's a dog" Draculaura said "because dogs don't make craters when they fall".

"Then what else could it be?" Frankie asked as the group got closer to the crater "I mean, it's not like a…" he stopped when everyone saw the creature that had fallen and created the crater.

The creature seemed to be about 3 feet tall, the color of it's fur was black while three red streaks were on the top head's quills, there was a patch of white chest hair on the chest and it wore white gloves and shoes that seemed somewhat futuristic. In other words, the creature they were seeing right now was pretty surprising and shocking to them.

"What is that thing?" Cleo asked as she hanged onto Deuce's shoulder, Jackson walked a little closer to the creature and observed it.

"Any ideas normie?" Manny asked.

"If my mind is just playing tricks on me or I'm really thinking this" Jackson said as he turned around to the others "this thing is a hedgehog!"

"A hedgehog? Really?" Clawd asked with disbelieve.

"Yes, it has all the features" Jackson said "there's no other explanation".

"Jackson, I know that you have a big brain and it's really amazing that you do" Frankie said "but that can't be a hedgehog, it has to be another creature!" she didn't see Heath walking towards the creature with a stick in his hands until Clawdeen saw him.

"Heath, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to see if it's dead" Heath said as he turned around to her "if it is, then we can just…"

"You will put that stick down right now" a rough sounding voice said, everyone looked to where that voice came from until they all saw the creature standing up and Draculaura gave a scared scream.

"It's alive!" she shouted as she jumped onto Clawd's arms.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Cleo said as she tightened herself around Deuce's arm, causing it to become purple.

"Uh…Cleo?" Deuce asked her.

"Oops" she said as she released his arm "sorry Deuce, where was I? Oh yeah, kill it!" she grabbed a large wooden stick and was about to hit the creature until it grabbed the stick with his bare hand and broke it, Cleo became terrified and went back to holding Deuce's arm. The hedgehog looked at the group at monsters and started to walk towards them with his hands clenched into fists and an angry expression on his face, Frankie and her friends started to back up from the creature with fear on their faces.

"Who are all of you?" the creature angrily asked them "where am I? You all have one minute or else I'll chaos blast you all into space!" Frankie was the first to walk to the creature and held out her hand for the dark hedgehog to shake it but he only crossed his arms.

"My name is Frankie Stein, it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile and hid her fear of the hedgehog but the dark hedgehog nodded, Cleo came in front of Frankie and held out her hand.

"I'm Cleo De Nile of the De Nile family" she said but the hedgehog stuck his tongue out at her, insulting the mummy "well, that's just plain rude!"

"Whatever" the hedgehog said "snob".

"I'm Draculaura!" Draculaura said as she came up to the dark hedgehog, the hedgehog gave her a dark glare at her, spooking her a bit.

"Hey there, I'm Clawdeen and this is my brother Clawd" Clawdeen said to the hedgehog as she introduced herself and her brother but the hedgehog didn't say a word to them, he only nodded.

"Hello, my name is Abbey" Abbey said to the hedgehog, the hedgehog narrowed his eyes at her and nodded.

"What's up dude? I'm Deuce" Deuce said to the dark hedgehog but was given an angry growl.

"Are there anymore of you freaks?" the hedgehog asked them.

"Thank you for the compliment" Clawd said "it's both insulting and nice to monsters".

"And yes there are two more" Heath said as he came in front of the group "name's Heath Burns and being cool is my game".

"Manny Taur" Manny said as he also came up to the hedgehog "that's my name" the dark hedgehog looked at all of them before scoffing

"So what's you name if I may ask?" Frankie asked the dark hedgehog, the hedgehog didn't say a thing and only closed his eyes before turning his back from them "excuse me? Mr. Hedgehog?"

"Forget it Frankie, it won't talk" Clawdeen said as the group began to walk away "it probably just wants to be left alone" Frankie looked at the creature for a brief moment while the hedgehog looked up at her and felt a little change of heart towards her, he could've sworn that a bright light flashed and Frankie was now his deceased best friend.

Maria…

Frankie then joined her group and walked away from the hedgehog until he spoke up.

"Shadow" the hedgehog said, everyone turned back to him to see he was now facing them with a calmed look on his face "my name is Shadow the hedgehog".

"Hello Shadow" Frankie said as she came up to the ebony hedgehog "it's nice to finally know your name".

"Thank you, now answer my second question" Shadow said "where am I?"

"You're in New Salem Oregon" Deuce said, Shadow looked up in the sky and sighed.

"I'm further from Empire City than I thought" Shadow said, everyone stood silent because Shadow looked up at the sky until a large explosion shook the ground beneath them that nearly made everyone lose their balance.

"What was that?" Frankie asked, Shadow pointed up to the sky and everyone looked up to see a large armada of sea animal shaped ships hovering over them and all of New Salem.

"What's going on?" Clawd asked, the bottom of ships opened up and thousands of short robots came out of them while the sound of Santa Claus's 'ho ho ho' came out of speakers but they sounded more sinister.

"Eggman" Shadow said, grandson or not, Shadow wasn't going to let the evil doctor destroy this town of innocent people and monsters and enslave them, the dark hedgehog started his rocket boots and ran into town and defeat the doctor.

"What the heck is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Cleo asked, Frankie looked at the hedgehog running into town and smiled when suddenly, a blue blur whizzed past the group.

"What was that?" Heath asked when all of a sudden, a fox, two echidnas, a pink hedgehog, a bat, a crocodile, a purple cat, a white hedgehog, a chipmunk, a coyote, a bio-mechanical rabbit, a walrus, a lynx, two bees, a raccoon, a flying squirrel, a armadillo and a robot suddenly ran past the group. Making the whole group speechless since the whole group was bipedal like Shadow!

"This could be a very interesting day" Frankie said, smiling a bit.

The end (or is it?)


End file.
